


The Greatest April Fools Joke

by McG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wellymuck, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Prank, it takes a while for the Maurauders friendships to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest April Fools Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, for the welly muck seasonal challenge 
> 
>  
> 
> **For:[](http://wellymuck.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wellymuck**](http://wellymuck.livejournal.com/)** [ Day 1](http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/83484.html)  
> 

April the 1st was when Remus knew everything was going to be alright.

Sirius wandered into the dorm , freshly showered and clutching a tattered piece of parchment in his hand.

"Gentlemen, I present to you: the greatest April Fools joke to date. It is infallible, and unpunishable!"

James adopted his usual enthusiastic face at this announcement, as if nothing had changed, though as he went to stand next to Sirius, slinging an arm round his shoulder and examining the parchment, he briefly caught Remus's eye and they shared a brief look of relief.

A short while later when Peter reappeared from the bathroom, he was less subtle. Grinning, shaking Sirius's hand and welcoming him back. It was a nice enough gesture, but not so tactful as they'd been determinedly ignoring the fact that anything was wrong. After the first week of arguments and fighting following The Prank, they'd all silently agreed to a calm, civil, and very strained, politeness.

They weren't, of course, fooling anybody. But it threw the rumour mill off the scent, other people just assuming the fight was over and this new awkwardness was just a continuation of the off-kilter behaviour caused by Sirius and his permanent bad mood since the start of the year. His jokes had become crueler, his witty remarks tailored to hurt. Though obviously, few people knew about That Of Which They Did Not Speak -a culmination of his lashing out, at which point James felt he had to intervene and stop the horrid behaviour. James rather felt he should have intervened a little bit sooner, but that was definitely one of those things that's best left unsaid.

Sirius, it was later agreed, had been quieter than usual the week preceding April. Though no one had really picked up on this at the time. But clearly his round of april fun was a week of hard work and planning, not just a designed in 10 minutes while he was in the shower -as the others pretended to believe.

And he wasn't exaggerating, it did turn out to be the best April Fools joke they'd executed ever. It went off without a hitch, and for the first time in their 6 years of playing practical jokes they weren't caught or punished.

Indeed, anyone listening in professor McGonagal's office at the end of the day might have overheard her commenting to a fellow teacher that she was half impressed by how their humour had really matured. That they'd actually carried off something quite funny. Though of course she would deny ever having said it.

But Remus didn't care about the April fools joke, he was just glad that things could go back to normal.


End file.
